reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Rhino
First built in 1988 by the Soviet Union to co-operate with T-80, T-72 and older tanks, classic and cheap, the Rhino was one of Russia's second greatest MBT in history of tanks. It has a small competition with China's Battlemaster MBT in terms of firepower and protection. The Soviet era Rhino is currently operated by the following factions and organised militias: * Russian Resistance - Main battle tank of the Resistance, Post-Kalini Crisis model * Company of Liberty - Used by asian peace brigades, Pre-Kalini Crisis model * Iron Dragon PLA - Operated by the homeland defense, Post-Kalini Crisis model * Robot Empire - Operates stolen Post-Kalini versions of the Rhino tank for their forces Russian Resistance Post-Crisis Model "Encountering enemy" - Rhino operator - Throughout times when the Russian Resistance is facing off with enemy personnel within the Forth Reich of Yuri and trying to secure Russia from his government to restore peace, the Russian Resistance utilised Post-Crisis versions of the Soviet Rhino as their battle tank for dealing with Yuri's forces. They are heavy armoured and possible to destroy several T-60 Wolf tanks once they see them; but due to their armour, a lone Rhino tank won't last long against a T-88 Bear battle tank. The Rhino battle tank is best utilised with BTR-80 Quantum Transports and TT-125 Apocalypse Tanks to take on enemy tanks within the Reich. Whilst the Rhino cannot last long against bigger tanks such as Yuri's Steel Knuckles and several others in the world; but, the tanks are well armoured and possibly last longer to take on other enemy tanks. Other Users: There are currently two users with the Rhino Tank in their grasps, mostly used by reservist forces and peacekeeper units across the world. These units are known to be used by the following factions with respective use, the Pre-War versions are currently being used by the factions unlike the Post-Kalini Crisis Rhino, with exception of China's Royal Guard: Company Asian Peace Brigade - Pre-Crisis Model "Power through peace" - Company Rhino operator - In the Company of Liberty's asian corps known as the Asian Peace Brigade, the peacekeeping faction utilizes Asian built combat and support vehicles. During times when there are limited use of most tanks utilized by the brigade, the Rhino battle tank is currently the brigade's main battle tank replacing the M5A3 Leopard and the Type-99MT Dragoon for the corps. During the Company of Liberty's beginning of their intervention during the Kalini Crisis in 2027, the peacekeeper faction utilized the Rhino tanks in an Allied Nations guarded vehicle complex within Southern Russia; But before the Forth Reich of Yuri began to form and forcing the Allied Nations forces to withdraw from Russia, there have been Russians Loyal to the Allied Nations contracted to build the T-83 for the AN's forces. Production of the Pre-Kalini Crisis version of the T-87 Rhino ended in 2026 as planned by the forces; when the Allied Nations began formation of the Company of Liberty's combat movements against the Forth Reich of Yuri in 2027 after they pulled out, the AN formed the Asian Peace Brigade to utilize the pre-crisis tanks for combat. Chinese Imperial Guard - Post-Crisis Model ﻿ "They'll think twice before brawling with the Imperial Guard" - Imperial Rammer operator - Since the tank's production, Post-Crisis versions of the Rhino Tank are currently being operated by China's homeland forces and presidential protection; These variants of the tank were commonly known by many people in China as the "Type-83 Rammer Tank". A private force known as the Chinese Imperial Guard, only employed by the Chinese authorities currently utilises the tank for the protection of the Peoples Republic of China's leader; the tank received some various modifications to their armour and weapons. Among these Imperial versions of the Rhino Tanks are experienced and well disciplined tank operators and racks of QBZ-95 rifles for self defensive capabilities, during times when China is under attack, the Type-83 Rammer is known to be only accessible when the crew and operators have to evacuate from the tank if the vehicle becomes immobilized by hostile fire. Stolen Variant - Post-Crisis Model "Encountering enemy" - Rhino operator - To be added... Behind the Scenes * The Rhino Tank is based on its Red Alert 2 counterpart of the Soviet battle tank with the same name. It will serve as the main battle tank of the Russian Resistance. :* It will also be utilised by the Company of Liberty and the Iron Dragon PLA. * The tank is made by Sharp-Shark, a veteran member of Reign of Conflagration, also the creator of the Apocalypse Tank from Red Alert 3! Category:Units Category:Units of the Russian Resistance Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:Units of the Boss General Category:Vehicles Category:Russian Vehicles Category:Units of Multiple Origins